


Spellbound

by Not_Listening



Category: Girl Meets World, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Animangus, F/F, Fantasy, Girl x Girl, Hogwarts AU, Mayas dad is a jerk, Quidditch, Rilaya, Riley x Maya - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Listening/pseuds/Not_Listening
Summary: Maya just wants to have a normal education at Hogwarts, like every other student. But what Maya doesn't know is that she has been gifted with unimaginable power. Power that could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. Read as Maya copes with her unpleasant home life and learns to accept her abilities. But Maya must try to keep her differences hidden, for there are whispers of a dark force rising. A dark force that is coming for Maya and her power.At Hogwarts, Maya finds a friend that she never thought she would. Riley Matthews, a kind and loyal Hufflepuff weaves her way into Maya's heart, breaking down her walls and causing her to feel a love she never before thought possible.





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This is a girl meets world Hogwarts au, so all the characters we know from gmw are now witches and wizards! Yay! This is also Riley/Maya, which is my OTP, so if you don't like that pair then you might want to leave. Ok I think that's it, enjoy the story!

Perhaps it was a mistake? Maybe a prank? That's what she had thought, until the second owl had come. And then a third. A fourth. Apparently, she was a witch.

Suddenly, before she could let this information sink in, her and her mother were off to 'Diagon Alley', where she could pick up her school supplies. Of course, these weren't normal supplies. These were supplies like cauldrons and robes and wizarding books and even a wand. A wand.

Maya Hart didn't want to be a wizard. She wanted to escape from her horrible life in her leaky apartment and her abusive father and her absolute hatred for her classmates. If being a wizard meant she could get away from those things, who was she to argue?

Soon her footsteps sounded on the stone streets of Diagon Alley, where she wandered around, searching for a place to buy robes. Finally she happened upon a shop called 'Flourish and Blotts' and walked through the large doorway.

Inside a kind woman offered to take her measurements and soon Maya had received a brand new pair of robes for school. Thanking the shopkeeper, she walked out once again into the busy street and headed in the direction of 'Ollivander's', a wand shop.

As she walked in, she glanced over at a family of four, all arriving to help the first year student in their family, a friendly-looking brunette with innocent chocolate brown eyes. She looked around at everything with wonder in her eyes and Maya couldn't not smile at the beautiful girl's joy towards this magical place.

Seeing the family slowly move out of her eyesight, Maya broke away and pushed the handle of the shop. Inside, aisles and aisles of boxes containing wands lined the room. Behind the counter, standing on a immensely tall ladder, and old man narrowed his eyes and glanced over at the blonde girl. Realizing she was a first year, excitement rapidly rose in his eyes and he scrambled down the ladder to the carpeted floor.

Maya slightly waved at the man, whom she assumed was Ollivander. He smiled kindly and a tad bit too eagerly at Maya. "So, looking for a wand?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah," said Maya, peering at the letter. "I need one for my first year."

"Of course, of course," he said, before delving back into the aisles of wands.

He stayed back there for a while, and just before Maya was about to ask him what he was doing, he quickly approached the counter yet again, this time a box in hand. He handed it to Maya, and opening it, she saw a long wand made of darker wood. Elegant designs adorned the handle of the wand and Maya dazedly picked it up, wondering what she was supposed to do now.

She looked at Ollivander questioningly and he motioned for her to flick the wand. Maya shrugged and gave the wand a small wave. Almost immediately, a vase near the back of the shop exploded, blowing shards of glass everywhere. Maya ducked under the counter, narrowly being missed by a rather large piece of glass.

Eyes widened, the blonde emerged from behind the counter, stunned at the damage the wand had caused. Before she could speak any more on the matter, Ollivander plucked the wand from her hand and delved back into the depths of his shop.

This time he emerged with a wand made of lighter wood, and it was a little shorter, the handle markings not as complicated. Maya gave this one a little flick, and this time a book on the table next to them burst into flames.

Before she could stop herself, she let out a small yelp and stepped back. Yet again, The wand was taken and the old man just smiled brighter, leaving Maya helplessly staring at the burning book.

This situation continued for a while, and after considerable damage had been preformed on the poor building, Ollivander finally came back with yet another box. Yet this one was different somehow. The box was a deep black color instead of grey like many of the others.

Maya raised an eyebrow as the old man eagerly handed her the box. She lifted the lid off the box and inside lay a tall black wand. Much darker than previous wands, this one was engraved with multiple carvings and complicated designs adorned the handle. A tendril wrapped itself around the length of the entire wand, only stopping when it reached the top.

Maya carefully picked it up, admiring its beauty before giving it a small wave. A warm feeling passed through the entire room and Maya felt shivers down her spine. A small feeling in her chest connected her to this wand, and she smiled.

Her smiled disappeared when she looked up at Ollivander, though. He gave her a confused and concerned look. "This is a wand that I had been saving for a very long time. I never really expected to ever sell it."

"Why not?" Maya asked, glancing at the complicatedly beautiful wand. "Its simply beautiful,"

Ollivander shook his head, staring at the dark wand. "The core that is in this wand is a dark one. It comes from that of a threstral's tail. These are innocent, yet dark creatures. This wand is given to someone that will be uniquely gifted and extremely powerful." he said, looking at Maya uncertainly.

Maya shuddered and her eyes widened, and suddenly she felt the strong urge to leave the shop. She paid with the small amount of money her mom was able to procure for this occasion and quickly walked out of the building.

Trying to not dwell on that visit she moved on towards getting a pet. While she didn't let on, this was actually what she was most excited for. Entering the store, she smiled at the flurry of activity around her. Owls flew from perch to perch and rats and toads scurried across counters and desks.

In the corner, many cats crowded around a large cat post, all of them fighting for a position so that sunlight was on them.

Maya walked towards where many of the owls were perched and surveyed all of them. She glanced over at the cats once again, and her attention was immediately drawn to the cat sitting on one of the platforms of the cat post. She approached it and was struck by its beauty. Light grey fur covers the top half of her face and the bottoms of her legs, near her paws. the fur that covered the rest of her body was cream-colored.

What really drew Maya towards the kitten though, was the intelligence she saw in her eyes. They gazed at each other for a while before the shop keeper approached them. "So I see you've met Bella. She seems to like you," remarked the woman

"I seem to like her as well," Maya mumbled, staring a the cat's blue eyes. Shaking her head, she tore her eyes away for Bella and gave the woman a small smile. "May I have her?" she asked, nodding towards Bella.

"Of course, that's why you're here after all."

The woman gave her a price and after Maya had paid, she picked up Bella, carefully setting her in the satchel she wore. The cat's head curiously stuck out and she sniffed around at the bag. Maya patted her head and giggled at the kitten's curiosity.

Having finally completed all her shopping, Maya headed back towards the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, where Maya's mother had used the last of their money to book a room for Maya to stay in until the train left.

She opened the door and dropped her bag on the ground and Bella immediately jumped out and ran towards the blonde, sniffing her and the objects around her. Maya smiled and hopped on the bed, where she played with her new friend until dark.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya goes to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express, and on the way, she meets some unexpected friends

When Maya arrived at King's Cross Station, she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to be doing. While she saw many carrying a large trunk to hold their belongings, a black duffel bag hung at her side instead, one she had had for a while now. Inside, her books and robes were messily piled on top of one another. 

She had taken the extra time she had at the Leaky Cauldron to study and practice some spells she had found in the books. The magic came naturally to her, and she was able to preform many spells easily. Her wand had fit perfectly in her hand and followed her commands effortlessly. By September first, she was able to do more spells than a first year should be able to.

So here she sat on a bench in a crowded train station, keeping a watchful eye on those around her, looking carefully for more witches or wizards. Seeing none after almost ten minutes, she sighed and dug through her duffel bag until her hands closed around a small book, a sketchbook. Taking Bella out of her lap and setting her in the bag, she started sketching the first thing that came into her mind, her wand.

She lost herself in the engravings of the grip and the tendrils of wood that wrapped around the length of the wand. It was a good thing she had arrived early, because before she knew it, almost 20 minutes had passed. 

Glancing at her watch, she saw it was already 10:55. She only had 5 minutes! She bolted up and grabbed her bag and Bella and sprinting towards a wizard family she had just spotted. With a start, she realized it was the one she had seen at Diagon Alley. 

Shaking her head, she jogged up to them, self-consciously fixing her hair and readjusting her duffel bag. "Excuse me, I'm first year at Hogwarts and I really don't have any idea what I'm doing. Could you..?" she said, gesturing hopelessly around them. 

Realization dawned as they glanced between their daughter and Maya. "Ohh, I see," said the father. "You just have to run through this wall right here, it will take you right to platform nine and three-quarters."

"Um.. I'm supposed to run through a solid brick wall?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The mother nodded, understanding her confusion. She motioned towards her daughter. "Riley, demonstrate for us," she told the girl. 

The girl gave a smile that brightened Maya's entire day before she jogged up to the pillar that separated platforms nine and ten. Maya blinked as the brunette ran straight through the pale bricks. 

The parents looked at her expectantly. "Er, all right." she replied unsurely, before she halfheartedly jogged up the wall. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she ran at the wall, preparing for a head-on collision and possible mortal injury, but it never arrived. Instead, she opened her eyes to another pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right back. Maya found herself lost in the depths of Riley's eyes before her own widened, realizing they had probably less than two minutes to boards the train. 

"C'mon we gotta go! Like, now!" she said motioning towards the train, which was beginning to let off steam and the horn rung throughout the station. Riley held a finger up before she ran up and hugged her parents and brother as they ran the entrance as well. Maya gave them a grateful wave as she waited anxiously for Riley and she felt a stab of sadness shoot through her as she watched their happy family.

Giving the family a last sad smile, she grabbed Riley's wrist as she ran towards her and began to drag the brunette towards the train as the final call for boarding sounded and they hopped onto the train, breathing heavily. Grinning at each other, they began their walk down the train as the vehicle began to move.

Finding no available compartments, the pair travel to the back of the train, where they find a relatively empty room, with the exception of a small boy with a bowl-headed haircut and an orange turtleneck.

Maya shrugged, not seeing another option and walked in. The boy looked up, and in a creepily flirtatious tone he greeted them, "Ladies!" 

Maya frowned and shuddered and saw Riley do the same through the corner of her eye. "Right, er, can we sit here, everywhere else is full," she asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"Of course you can, beautiful. You and your pretty friend there." he said in a high octave, winking.

With widened eyes, Maya nodded and sat as far away from the boy as the compartment allowed. Riley, a little bit more open towards new people, she sat a little bit closer, but not by much. 

"My name's Farkle, what's yours?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Maya's eyes narrowed as she answers, "Maya," in a incredulous tone. Riley did the same, albeit a little kinder. "Farkle?" Maya asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup, the one and only," he said flirtatiously.

"All right," Maya said, clapping her hands together. "Let's play some cards!" Reaching into her duffel bag, she pulled out a deck of cards she had purchased in Diagon Alley.

"Yay!" cried Riley excitedly, jumping out of her seat. Maya smiled at the adorable brunette, admiring her positivity. 

So Farkle, her and Riley all sat on the carpeted floor, playing poker for most of the train ride. Maya often smiled at Riley's goofiness, like when she asked, "Do I get candy if I win?" or "I think I got a four pair flush thingie!" to which Maya would respond, chuckling, "That doesn't exist honey." 

Riley would throw down her cards, throwing up her own hands, crying out in defiance. "Well, Peaches, it should, because I just really want candy,"

And Maya would smile and fish around in her pockets for something, anything, that could get her honey some candy. Then it struck her how much she would do for this girl she barely knew, the girl with charming brown eyes that was the most genuine person she had meet. 

Of course, she knew any sort of friendly relationship with anyone outside of school would immensely anger her father, who did not want her associating with other people, afraid she might tell someone of his actions. 

Maya pushed that thought out of her head, because her father wasn't here and he couldn't stop her from befriending this wonderful girl in front of her.

Soon the trolley came rolling down towards the back of the train, and no matter how much she wanted, she couldn't get Riley any candy, for she didn't have any pocket money to spend for herself, much less another person. 

But Riley did, and she purchased enough candy for both of them to enjoy, even though Maya had insisted that she didn't. She didn't like to accept charity from others, yet this particular thing didn't feel like charity, it felt like generosity. 

Together, they feasted on the sweets, Maya learning more about Farkle in the time she spent in the compartment. He was certainly a genius, and he planned to eventually take over the world. He was a pretty nice guy though, despite his initial creepiness. 

Soon, it was time for the group to change into their robes and prepare to leave to train. when the vehicle rolled to a stop, they all walked down the steps together, following the gruff voice that sounded throughout the chaos, "Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!"

They followed the extremely large man, sticking close together. They entered the boats, on the way to their first year at Hogwarts.


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is sorted into their houses, and Maya stresses over the fact that Lucas is Mr. Steal Your Girl

Maya shivered in her thin robes as the group of boats slowly drifted towards the castle. Naturally, a bolt of lightning flashed in the distance, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Many of the first years jumped, but Maya simply glared up at the sky.

Riley was cold as well and she instinctively pushed herself into Maya to conserve warmth. The blonde's eyes widened as she looked down at the girl resting on her shoulder, then she relaxed and smiled slightly, enjoying the feeling of the other girl next to her.

In their boat sat Farkle and another boy, whom Maya did not know. "So who're you?" she asked the newcomer, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm Lucas," said the boy, smiling nervously. "I just came from America to go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I heard your accent, freakishly attractive face." said Farkle, narrowing his eyes.

"Did you just call me 'freakishly attractive face'?"asked Lucas, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but since that doesn't really flow that well, I'm just going to call you freak face," replied Farkle matter-of-factly.

Lucas, shrugging, just replied with a small and confused "Okay?" And turned back to the girls.

Riley looked at the boy for the first time. She really _looked_ at him, and Maya's face fell.

The brunette was absolutely starstruck by the boy.

So she simply glared at the unusually attractive boy and witnessed Riley slowly fall for the charming first year.

She didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She didn't need anyone. And she definitely didn't need any giggly and adorable brunettes barging their way through the walls Maya had carefully built up over the years. Maya just needed to get away from her father.

So, rather abruptly, she separated herself from Riley, both physically and mentally.

Finally, the boats arrived at the castle right as it began to rain. Maya jogged with everyone else towards the doors and waited, shivering, for Hagrid to open them. By the time this actually happened, there wasn't anyone who wasn't soaked.

Maya frowned and walked into the warm castle with her fellow first years. And was faced with a rather sharp looking woman with a tight bun, round glasses, and a kind eyes, despite her no-nonsense face.

"Tonight, you will enter the great hall to be sorted into your Hogwarts houses," she said, causing a spur of whispers to spawn from the nervous children. Maya simply waited for the noise to die down, interested in whatever else the professor had to say. "Whatever house you are selected to be in will be your home and family for the next seven years. After you get sorted, you may join your house table and join in on the feast."

After she had given her speech, the strict woman lead all the first years to the entrance of the great hall. Dripping all over the pale tiles, the wet children timidly walked into the hall, feeling the stares of the other students on them.

Maya slowly moved her way into the middle of the crowd to avoid attention. The group of first years all gathered around the front of the great hall, in front of the teacher's table. On the top of the steps before them sat a stool and a raggedy hat. There was a moment of silence before the hat moved.

A wrinkle near the bottom of the brown object opened, reminding Maya very much of a mouth, and it began to speak. Wait, no, not speaking... singing?

Maya stood wide-eyed with the other students as the hat sang verse after verse of a song it had clearly made up. It spoke of the different houses and how they were formed.

First, there was Hufflepuff, for the good and loyal. These students were extremely faithful to their friends and they were kind to almost all they met.

Next, Ravenclaw was described by the raggedy hat. This house was home to the students the sought knowledge and intelligence above all. They were loyal and smart, known for their cleverness and wit.

Third was Gryffindor, for the bold and brave. These students were known for the daring decisions they make in order to protect their friends. Gryffindor was clearly home to those who sought adventure and glory.

Lastly, Slytherin was announced. This house seemed to be for the ambitious and cunning. These students usually targeted power and success of many other things, yet they could be fiercely loyal to those that they care about.

The song ended with the advice to stay united as a school, instead of four houses apart. Maya glanced at Riley, who was still unabashedly staring at Ranger Rick, and probably hadn't heard a word of the song.

She rolled her eyes as she heard name being called. "Abraham, Emily!" cried the professor that had lead them in. A small girl emerged from the crowd and nervously walked towards the stool. She sat down, and with an encouraging look from the professor, put the brown hat over her head.

The hat was a little to big, so Maya couldn't see Emily's eyes due to the brim. After a few seconds of silence the hat cried out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Startled, Maya jumped a little, but clapped along with everyone else anyway.

Slowly, the professor went through the long list of first years before they reached the H's. After 'Hoffman, Amelia' sat down with the Gryffindors, "Hart, Maya!" rang throughout the great hall.

Maya breathed a long breath before walking up to the stool. Setting the hat on her head, she drew in yet another shaky breath.

 _Well, you are a hard one, aren't you?_ Spoke the hat in her head. _Where should I put you? You clearly have plenty of brains, and lots of bravery. You are very loyal though, but quite guarded. I can sense some mischief as well, along with some ambition. You could almost go in any of the houses, couldn't you? Well, I think your best option is probably_ "SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat after minutes of debate.

Taking off the hat, she scurried over to the Slytherin table and joined a fellow first year and watched the rest of the Sorting Ceremony.

After what felt like hours, "Riley Matthews!" was called and the brunette stumbled up the front, almost tripping over the steps. Maya smiled before she could stop herself. The klutz, she thought, snickering quietly.

As soon as the hat touched Riley's head, it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Riley smiled and practically skipped over to the long table with the cheering students.

Maya allowed herself a moment of despair as Riley cheerfully sat next to Lucas, The Cowboy, and smiled a loving smile at him, before she emotionally detached herself from the brunette, pushing the thought of her beautiful brown eyes to the back of her mind.

\-----------------------

So Maya went through her year at Hogwarts without Riley. She learned about the wizarding world and excelled in her classes without her brunette friend.

This continued for the following years as well. Maya's situation with her father became so terrible, that she started to drift away from everyone, not just Riley. She slowly became isolated and alone, a freak to her peers and creepy to other students.

All of this changed, however, during Maya and Riley's fifth year. The year they became close yet again.


	4. The Meeting

Maya sat at attention in the middle of her potions class. She very carefully followed the directions on the chalkboard, making a attempt to not blow up the entire dungeon. She, along with everyone else in the dungeon, was attempting to make amortia, the strongest love potion in existence.

Her hair was frizzy and there were potion materials scattered around her desk. Small traces of dirt was smudged on her nose and cheek as she continued to follow the challenging directions while occasionally glancing around at other students' projects. So far, Maya's potion had been the most stable and had not yet exploded.

A loud "Time!" rang throughout the dungeon as students scrambled to throw in some last ingredients. Maya let out a shaky sigh of relief as she finished just in time. The professor walked around the cold classroom, sharply examining each student's cauldron.

When he came around to the blonde's cauldron, he gave a small smile in her direction, signaling her success. Maya returned the smile, before going back to her potion.

She caught a whiff and was surprised at the scent. She was aware that the potion was supposed to smell of what the brewer loves most in the world. Strangely, Maya's potion had a strong scent of honey. Odd, Maya didn't love honey. It was alright, but it wasn't exactly her one true love in the world.

Shrugging, she gathered up her supplies before the bell rang. Rushing out of the class along with everyone else, she made her way to her dormitory, wanting to pick up some books before her next class.

She walked along the empty corridors towards the Slytherin common room, before she heard a distant whimper.

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she crept around the corner to see where the source of the sound had come from.

In the empty corridor, Maya saw three girls surrounding a figure that was trapped against the wall. The girl who was pushed against the stone let out another whimper, noticing there was no way out of her predicament.

The girls surrounding the whimpering brunette, Slytherins of course, viciously threw insults at her, kicking and shoving her.

Maya was immediately enraged at seeing the house she belonged to sinking to this level. Then again, she shouldn't really be surprised. Slytherin was for all the evil people, wasn't it? This was a thought that Maya had often bitterly thought to herself.

Shaking her head, she emerged from the corner, wand out and pointing at the bullies. She quickly and skillfully hit them all with stunning spells before they could even raise their wand. They all flew back, unconscious.

Maya glared at their motionless forms before heading to help the other girl up. She grasped the brunette's hand as she pulled her up.

She stifled a gasp as she realized who it was. The girl who had not left her thoughts since first year. Riley gave her a small smile as she dusted her robes.

"Riley?" Maya asked, startled.

"Yeah, hey Maya," she said, giving Maya another rueful smile. It was clear she too had thought about what their friendship could've been. "Thanks for the help, by the way."

"Oh these guys?" Maya said, gesturing around at the motionless bodies and shrugging. "They were jerks anyway, thought I might as well hex them at some point. The question was when."

Riley giggled and Maya felt chills goosebumps creep up at the sound. "Well I'm glad that time was now." she said, grinning.

Maya gave a genuine smile back before she put up her wand and began to help Riley pick up her books. They both reached for a notebook that looked like it was used a little bit too much and their fingers made contact.

Maya froze, but kept her fingers there. Riley did the same, yet they did not look at each other. After what felt like hours in that same position, Maya pulled her hand away, ignoring the cold feeling that ran through her at the absence of the brunette's touch.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to make the blush on her cheeks not obvious, yet it was near impossible because of how pale her skin was. She quickly picked up any more stray papers and books, handing them to Riley while avoiding eye contact.

"Well it was nice to see you," Maya said, still avoiding Riley's eye as she hopelessly tried to speak, but was interrupted by Maya throwing her a rapid goodbye before walking away. "Hope to see you again." she called over her shoulder as Riley stared at her retreating form.

Maya huffed a large sigh of relief and leaned against the wall as she faded from Riley's eyesight. Riley. The girl that had not escaped her thoughts for years. During her darkest moments, Riley was still in the back of her head.

Maya had watched the cheerful girl grow up in the Hufflepuff house from a distance. A lonely Slytherin girl watching a popular and beautiful brunette go through life with her closest friends.

First there was Lucas Friar, her on and off cowboy boyfriend. Maya despised this boy for obvious reasons. Of course, she knew that Maya herself would never have a chance, as Riley was straight, but a girl could dream. And hate her dream girlfriend's boyfriend. Yeah, she might be in trouble.

Second came Farkle Minkus, the tiny genius they had both met on the train. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and they were actually on speaking terms with the Hufflepuff house, unlike Maya's house. Any sort of friendship or relationship with Riley would set the wrath of Slytherin down upon her.

Farkle had actually grown up to be pretty attractive, however. Around third or fourth year, he lost his bowl cut and stopped wearing as many turtlenecks, instead opting for darker and more stylish clothes. He was a lot taller, much taller than Maya herself and had even surpassed Riley's height.

Next on the list of Riley's friends came Isadora Smackle, another Ravenclaw. She was also known as Farkle's girlfriend and only academic rival. She was sweet and honest, although sometimes too honest.

Finally, there was Isaiah Babineaux, otherwise known as Zay. He was a Gryffindor who was funny and kind. He made friends with almost anyone, even known to be friends with Slytherins on occasion.

Maya watched them grow up together from afar, isolated from the rest of her peers.

The blonde shook her head, escaping her thoughts and continuing in the direction of her dormitory. Although her face betrayed nothing, her thoughts were all of the pretty brunette she had held hands with in an empty corridor.

The pretty brunette that had moved on from the small, awkward blonde she had met during her very first day of Hogwarts. The brunette that didn't know who Maya was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for the support! Just wanted to apologize for such an uneventful chapter, but the next chapter will be pretty exciting. I'm planning on having some quidditch *wiggles eyebrows*

Anyway, make sure you comment and give me some feedback (let me know what you want for future chapters and tell me all the things I'm doing wrong). Thank you very much for reading!


	5. Quidditch Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor vs Slytherin. It's pretty exciting and stuff. Yup. That's definitely the only thing that happens.

When the day finally came for the quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, tensions were at a maximum. Gryffindors and Slytherins were already hexing eachother in the hallway and Maya was worried they would kill one another before the match even arrived.

Maya rose with the sun that morning, yawning as she looked out of her window, gazing at the rising sun with interest. She stretched a bit more before quietly emerging from under her covers and creeping out of the dormitory after dressing.

During this point in the morning, no one was up. Maya smiled a rare smile and cheerfully exited the common room, heading towards her secret place. The one place in the world where no one could criticize or find her.

Walking along the cold hallway, her feet echoing against the hard tile, she stopped at a seemingly solid brick wall. But she knew better.

After a few seconds hesitation, faint designs and wood could be seen emerging from the pale brick. Finally, a door was fully visible. Maya grinned and walked into the newfound room.

Inside, Maya's safe place awaited her. Surrounding the length of the entire room were rows and rows of her favorite novels and the most useful spell books. In the corner, a guitar lay propped against the wall, right beside a piano, among other instruments. In the left side of the room, there was a desk and a couch, which both overlooked the Hogwarts grounds.

Maya gladly plopped down on the couch, allowing herself a laugh of relief. It was nice to get some alone time. She genuinely thought she was going to murder someone if she didn't get a break.

So Maya sat on the comfortable couch and read for a few hours, before she knew it was time to leave. She grabbed the broomstick she had stored in the room and hesitantly walked towards the door, placing the book she had been reading on the crowded desk.

After a few moments of hesitation, Maya finally pushed open the door and started heading towards the quidditch pitch to meet her team for warm up before the match.

She found them all crowded together around the side entrance of the pitch. They turned at her presence and quickly motioned her over to them.

"Listen, we got to win this one. The Gryffindors can't beat us again," said one of the chasers, Thomas.

"We know, Thomas, you've told us this, like, 30 times." said Maya, rolling her eyes.

The captain and keeper, Sarah, shook her head and groaned. "Guys!" she cried. "Can't we just focus this one time!"

She turned and looked at Maya, who was staring at the storm clouds that were slowly creeping towards the pitch. "Maya, focus, alright," she said, catching the blonde's attention once again. "It doesn't matter if it rains, ok? Just catch that snitch as soon as possible."

Maya nodded and gripped the handle of her broom tighter, her knuckles white against the dark ebony. Sighing, she mounted her broom as her teammates began to do the same.

The Slytherin team was announced and Maya soared towards the field along with her team. She was comforted by the feeling of flying.

Before she knew it, it was time for the match to start. She watched as the snitch and the bludgers were released and the whistle was blown, a piercing sound ringing throughout the loud stadium.

Maya and her team pushed off the ground, the blonde soaring over towards a far corner of the pitch. The cold wind whipped at her hair as she peered around the field.

Seeing no sign of the golden object, she glanced back at the game. The Gryffindor team had already scored, and it was now 10-0. Maya gritted her teeth in frustration as she scanned the pitch. A sudden, loud rumble of thunder shook the stadium as the Gryffindor chasers chucked the quaffle past their keeper yet again.

Maya steered her broom over to the north side of the pitch, hoping to get a better view and was almost blinded by the large bolt of lightning that struck near the pitch. Trying to clear the spots from her vision, she squinted up at the sky. As rain droplets began to fall, Maya could just barely make out two figures in the clouds. She blinked and suddenly there were four. Five?

Maya shook her head, blaming it on the lightning and told herself to focus on finding the snitch. Scanning the area around her, she was distracted by the cheering of a certain hufflepuff. Maya's eyes widened as she gazed on a familiar brunette, her eyes meeting chocolate ones.

Riley smiled and Maya almost melted. Distracted, she was barely able to get out of the path of an oncoming bludger.

She jerked back as the bludger streaked past, barely missing her face. Before the blonde could even let out a sigh of relief, the bludger stopped and turned around, even faster than before.

Maya's eyes widened in fear and surprise as the ball raced towards her at breakneck speed. She swiftly tore the other direction, pushing her broom to stay ahead of the ball that was right behind her. She made a sharp turn, attempting to avoid crashing into the stands. She heard the gasps of the other students as the bludger just continued to race after Maya.

But Maya's broom was no match for the speed of the ball. As Maya attempted to jerk left, the bludger crashed directly into the girl's side, knocking the wind out of her. She fell off the broom, plunging towards the grass almost 50 feet below her.

Wind roared in her ears as Maya gripped her stomach, her eyes tightly closed. But the hard impact did not arrive, for Maya felt another force crash into her side.

Suddenly, she was gliding through the air once again. A woman dressed in black had swooped into the field, grabbing Maya as she fell. The blonde gritted her teeth and held on to the woman's arm tightly.

The woman did not stop at the ground or slow down, however. She raced towards the edge of the grounds and Maya began to get farther and farther from the school. And then Maya understood that the woman was attempting to take her off of the grounds.

Before she could comprehend what was going on, four more figures were surrounding the broom. They were all dressed in black and wearing mask that eerily resembled human skulls. The figures she had "imagined" in the clouds.

Maya squinted as she saw one of the men begin to point his wand towards her. Oh hell no, Maya thought, hastily reaching into her robe pocket for her wand.

Before the man could cast a spell, she cried "Stupefy!" He fell off his broom as the others reached for their wands as well.

Maya glanced back at the woman who carried her and aimed the wand at her. She hastily stunned her  attacker and promptly fell out of the woman's grasp.

Maya plunged towards the trees, covering her face as she raced towards the canopy. She painfully fell through the branches and they scratched her face and arms. She continued to fall with the same momentum towards the forest floor.

Colliding with the ground, her shoulder took the brunt of the fall. Maya screamed in pain as she felt the bone snap under her. Feeling another pain in her leg, she looked down at her shin to find a deep cut, blood streaming out of it and onto the dirt.

Maya groaned as she wrenched herself off of the ground, knowing her other attackers would be looking for her.

She ignored the cold air that grazed her skin through her ripped clothes as she lipped in the direction of the castle. She needed to get back.

                                                                    -----------------------------

"You lost her?" a voiced hissed angrily. "She is a teenager, for god's sake!"

"I'm sorry, she stunned two of us and got away." said a more timid voice. "She was really quick too, we couldn't even get our wands-"

"Enough!" The first voice cried, frustrated with the other man's incompetence. "It should not be this hard to capture a fifteen-year-old girl, Jackson."

Jackson trembled under the man's gaze. The man sighed as he turned back to face the wall once again. "You have one more chance, Jackson. Bring me the girl, or face the consequences."

Jackson gulped and vigorously nodded his head, leaving the room rather quickly.

A/N: Thanks for the support once again! A lot of action in this chapter, huh? Sorry if I was bad at describing some of the scenes, I'm not very good at writing... well... action. Ironic, isn't it?

Anyway, just asking you to vote and comment. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, it would be much appreciated! Oh, and sorry it took so long to upload, I went camping for a while. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley finds Maya’s safe place and has a dream

Chaos consumed the quidditch arena as everyone frantically looked around for a glimpse of the blonde Slytherin.

Riley, eyes wide, sprinted through the crowd, not caring if she knocked over students. She needed to find Maya. The brunette practically knocked over professor Dumbledore as she desperately asked where Maya had gone. "Where is she? Why was that bludger after her? Why was that woman even there?" She cried, getting close to the professor, so worried for her friend.

Dumbledore held his hands up, motioning for Riley to calm down. "I'm sure Maya will be okay, we are sending out search parties right now." he said, resting a comforting hand on Riley's shoulder. "We're going to find her, Riley."

Riley let out a shaky sigh, not really believing the man. She saw the woman, and Riley knew that whatever her intentions were, they were not innocent.

So huffed as she stomped away, back to the castle. Angrily pushing through the crowd, she was surprised when she ran headfirst into her boyfriend.

"Hey, I saw you leave, what's wrong?" Lucas asked with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Riley cried. "Well, lets list it off, shall we? First, you saw me getting bullied by those slytherin girls, and did nothing. Second, I caused Maya to get distracted, and she was almost run down by a bludger. Third, she did get run down by a bludger! Now, nobody has any idea where she is and she could be in danger!"

Lucas frowned as the brunette pushed him aside, storming off of the field. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" he yelled at her, throwing his hands up.

Riley ignored the boy, furiously wiping away the tears that streamed down her face. Maya. Maya was gone, and she would maybe never come back if someone didn't do something.

The brunette let her feet carry her aimlessly through the castle as she contemplated the events of the quidditch match. Obviously, the bludger had been charmed to follow Maya, but why? It was probably the work of that woman, since she was only able to grab Maya after the bludger had knocked her of of the broom. Riley winced, thinking of how much it probably hurt when the ball had drove itself into the girl.

The brunette looked up, noticing that the echo of her footsteps had ceased. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she found herself faced with a stone wall. Why had she come here? It had felt like something was pulling her in that direction, motivating her the walk towards this place.

Riley didn't dwell on it long, too focused on thoughts of the beautiful blonde slytherin that had barely left her thoughts since first year.

Riley sank to the floor as negative thoughts overwhelmed her. Head in hands, she cried quietly, back against the wall. I need Maya. she thought, shaking with sobs.

At first, the girl didn't notice the wall behind her slowly change. Confused, she glanced back through her tears and witnessed a large wooden door materializing from the wall.

She hesitantly stood, eyes narrowed as she cautiously pulled open the door, gripping the cold metal of the handle.

It easily opened, a small creak sounding throughout the hallway, as if the hinges had not been oiled in a long time. A warm breeze greeted the brunette as she stepped into the room. Riley frowned, confused at what this room was.

At first glance, it seemed to be a library of sorts, but the girl quickly realized that was probably wrong as she noticed all sorts of personalized aspects of the room. All around, drawings hung from the ceiling and an assortment of colors were splayed across the walls.

Riley hesitantly walked over to a cluttered desk near the window. All across the desk, half finished and discarded paintings and drawings were littered, but only one pencil drawing caught the brunette's eye.

She picked up the rough paper with a shaky hand and gazed upon the detailed drawing of a brown-haired girl in Hufflepuff robes, a carefree smile on her face and a wand casually held in her right hand. It was a sketch of Riley?

After gazing at the drawing for a few more moments, still shocked and confused as to why she had been drawn, she put down the paper, glancing over at the instruments in the other corner.

She walked over to the piano and carefully sat at the bench, peering at the music in front of her. It was handwritten and scribbles were scattered across the page. Under the notes, lyrics were hastily written, as if they had come on spontaneously.

We all got nightmares

In our dreams

We look for someone to believe in us

And show us the way

Make it okay

The world can be dangerous

The lyrics had cut off there, but they were enough to have Riley intrigued. She knew a little bit of piano, so she hesitantly tested the notes of the song a few times. After she had finished, she nodded her head. Whoever had written this was a skilled musician.

She glanced down at the bottom of the page, looking for a name, and was thoroughly shocked at the name that was signed. "Maya Hart?"

Huh. There were just so many things Riley didn't know about the blonde.

Not allowing herself to cry, she headed over to a bean bag chair and the corner and made herself comfortable, grabbing a nearby blanket and draping it over herself.

Just not wanting to deal with reality at the moment, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a carefree sleep.

                                                             ----------------------------------

She sprinted as fast as she could manage with her injured leg, favoring her left side as she stumbled through the trees.

She could hear the furious footsteps behind and beside her as the leaves crunched beneath her. She attempted to extend her hand, intending to hex her pursuers, but a blinding pain ran through her as she tried to move her shoulder.

She knew she was almost defenseless against the men, since the refused to use her...other abilities. Instead of stopping to ponder a possible solution, she put most of her thoughts towards getting away from the people who chased her.

Before she could recognize what was going on, a large force slammed into her, directly into her injured shoulder. She let out a pained cry and fell to the dirt, slamming against the ground.

The weight was finally relieved as the man pushed himself off of her. letting out a sigh of relief, she realized her current position and attempted to scramble to her feet.

Before she could even stand, she was knocked over by a large boot making contact with her side.

She fell once again and gazed at the grinning man above her.

Looking around, she saw the four people that currently surrounded her. They all wore vicious grins, as if they enjoyed causing her pain.

She let out a pained grimace as one of the men savagely kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

She saw all of her attackers make eye contact as one of them stepped forward, looking down at her crumpled form, wand raised.

"Crucio!"

Riley woke to the sound of screaming in her head. The brunette fell to the ground as blinding pain racked her body and it felt as if her head was splitting open.

The pain faded as quickly as it had come, and only one thought consumed Riley. Maya.

Maya was in trouble, possibly fatal trouble. Riley scrambled to her feet, sprinting as fast as she could out of the room.

She heavy strides sounded throughout the corridors as she furiously ran towards the grounds.

Soon, Riley found herself faced with the edge of the forbidden forest. Without thinking twice, she sprinted into the trees, set on finding her blonde friend.


	7. Chapter 7

As Riley raced through the trees, she ignored the growing sense of dread rising inside her. Maya was going to be fine. 

Her heart raced as her feet seemingly lead her the right direction, as if she knew exactly where Maya was. She leaped over a stray root, wildly scanning her surroundings for the blonde. 

Her mind told her this is where Maya was. She shook her head, confused. She did not see the girl. 

Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was knocked down to the ground, her face plummeting to the dirt. She groaned as she turned over onto her back, clutching her side, where she had been kicked. 

Over her stood a large man, grinning a vicious smile. He lifted his large boot and brought it violently down onto her stomach. She gasped, the wind knocked out of her. Towards her left, she heard a muffled shout. 

She turned her head over and saw Maya caught in the grasp of another, larger man. His hand covered the lower half of her face, preventing her from shouting. Her eyes were wild and desperate as she looked at Riley collapsed on the ground. 

Blinking, Riley noticed the condition of the blonde. She favored her left side and her right foot was bent at an odd angle. There was cuts all over her face and a large bruise covered her right eye. 

Before Riley could dwell more on this, she was kicked again. Letting out a loud shout, she vainly tried to shield herself from the man, turning over on her side. 

As the man continued to violently kick her, she looked at Maya, who looked down at her, tears visible in the corners of her eye. 

Then something peculiar happened. Just as the next kick was about to make contact with the brunette's back, the man's leg suddenly stopped, as if being held by an invisible force. 

Looking back at Maya, her eyes widened as she looked at the blonde's eyes, which were glowing white with power. 

The man that was holding her narrowed his eyes, but before he could do anything, he screamed in pain as dark blue energy surrounded the arm holding Maya, twisting it sideways. The man collapsed, cradling his now broken arm. 

Maya angrily stormed towards the man who had been attacking Riley. She held out her hand, narrowing her eyes in barely contained fury.

The man was surrounded with the same energy as he was lifted into the air, just to be violently thrown against a nearby tree. A sickening crack sounded throughout the area and the man collapsed on the ground, motionless.

Maya began to slowly rise into the air as she attacked the others, a blanket of power surrounding her. Riley looked on in amazement, and before she knew it, all of the men were motionless on the ground. 

She glanced again at her friend, looking into her eyes for any sign of the girl she knew and found none. Whoever this was, it wasn't Maya. 

The blonde slowly sank to the ground and whipped her head around to stare at Riley's petrified face. She seemed enraged still and just as more power began to glow in her hands as she glared at Riley, the rage in her eyes faded, only to be replaced by shock.

"Maya!" Riley cried, running over to the girl, who had collapsed onto the ground. 

"Riley?" Maya confusingly muttered, looking at the brunette. Riley looked scared and worried. 

"Are you alright?" Riley said, helping the slytherin sit up. "What was that? You took out all those guys like they were nothing!"

Maya's eyes widened as she slowly remembered what had happened. "Oh my god, I lost control again, didn't I?" 

Riley said nothing, which was confirmation enough for the blonde. 

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Riley." She said, running a hand through her hair as her voiced slightly cracked.

"It's alright, Maya, you didn't know what you were doing." 

Silence blanketed the forest as the girls looked into each other's eyes. Maya found herself immersed into Riley's big chocolate eyes, which shown with concern and confusion.

Riley shook her head and looked away, breaking eye contact with the blonde. 

Maya blinked a few times, recollecting her composure as she shakily started to stand with Riley. 

She stared helplessly at the motionless figures on the ground of the forest. "Are they alright?" She quietly asked Riley, unable to tear her eyes away from the bodies littering the dirt.

Riley silently began to check the men's pulses Maya waited anxiously for the Riley to finish.

"They're all fine," she said, watching as the blonde breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "But they could wake up any minute. We need to go get Professor Dumbledore."

"Agreed." Maya responded, running her hand through her hair. 

Riley started towards the castle, but Maya grabbed her arm, stopping the girl and shaking her head.

Riley gave her a confused look, raising her eyebrows. "Well, how do you expect us to--" 

Before she could continue, the girl in front of her...shrunk? 

No wait, she didn't shrink, she was just shorter, and her hair morphed into a silver color. Suddenly, Riley was left standing before a great silver wolf. 

"Um." Riley said, blinking.

The wolf gave her a look, before jerking her head behind her. 

"Wait, you're an animangus? Isn't that illegal?" 

Wolf-Maya gave her a look that said, _We don't have time for this, just get on, you dork._

Okay, so maybe she didn't think "you dork" exactly, but to Riley it kinda seemed like it did.

"Alright, alright, calm down peaches." She said, hopping up onto the wolf's back. 

It could have been her imagination, but it seemed like Maya tensed momentarily when she got on. 

Before she knew it, they were zipping through the trees impossibly fast. Clearly, Maya was pushing herself in order to get out of that forest. 

Riley, suddenly scared she was going to fall off of Maya's back, desperately hugged the wolf's neck, holding on tight.

If Maya was in human form, she definitely would have blushed, but since Riley couldn't see, the blonde just breathed in the girl's scent, savoring her warmth.

In almost no time at all, they were outside the entrance to the castle, and Riley jumped off of the wolf's back. Maya quickly shifted back to her original form, scared someone would notice the fact that Riley had just burst through the tree line in the back of a giant wolf.

As soon as she felt her legs materialize beneath her, Maya collapsed, gasping at the sudden blinding pain. 

Riley rushed over to her, scanning the girl for injuries. There were plenty. 

There were numerous scratches and bruises littering Maya's face and arms, and a sickly purple splotch covered her eye. On the side of her leg, near her calf, a large gash was spilling blood onto the grass and pooling underneath the blonde.

The girl's shoulder had seen better days. It was heavily bruised, and her arm bent at an odd angle. Maya's quidditch uniform had torn in multiple places, revealing more bruises and scars.

Wait, scars? 

Before she could think more on it, Maya winced as she forces herself off the grass, relying heavily on Riley to help her stand with her bad leg.

Together, they managed to make in through the gates and into the building. 

As they walked in silence, Riley glanced over at the blonde beside her. She stared ahead, a determined look on her face as she grit her teeth at the pain shooting though her leg. 

Strangely enough, all Riley could focus on was how beautiful Maya looked right now. It wasn't that she was injured, in fact, Riley's heart broke at the sight of the girl's injuries.

No, it was the fact the Maya didn't let those injuries slow her down. She was determined, and she wasn't just going to sit down and give up, despite her very serious injuries.

So yes, Riley thought that the girl was absolutely beautiful right now because she was brave. That, and Maya was actually just stunning anyway.

As the brunette continued to stare at her companion, she was caught off guard when Maya suddenly turned her head towards her, making eye contact. Instead of looking away at being caught staring, Riley found herself lost in the Slytherin's eyes. They were some mix of grey and light blue, a mesmerizing color, really. 

Before she could comment on the beautiful color, (or stumble on her words and say something really stupid) Maya broke eye contact at the sound of footsteps.

The potions master emerged from behind the corner and abruptly stopped when he saw the two girls. 

"Oh my! What happened to you girls, you are in quite a state!" He cried rushing over to them. 

Maya held her hand out to stop the professor before he could reach out to take the blonde. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore, right now." 

The professor gave them a confused look. "Why? We need to get you to the infirmary, girl." He said, before turning his head towards Riley. "Here, let me take her, and you can get back to bed."

Riley frowned. "No, I've got her just fine myself." 

The Professor's eyes narrowed, and he looked annoyed. 

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore." Riley insisted.

"Please girls, just let me take her to the-" 

Maya interrupted, narrowing her eyes. "Don't you know my name?" She said.

The Professor stopped, rather abruptly and turned his head the face Maya. "What?"

"I said, don't you know my name?" Maya said, becoming more suspicious by the second. She had greeted the potions master just 2 days ago and he had responded happily, saying 'Hello, Maya!'

"Well I have many students, and I can't be expected to remember all of them," the Professor started before Maya interrupted him.

"4 days ago. What did you have your Slytherin potions class brew?" Maya asked, standing herself up a little, strongly suspecting this wasn't the professor she knew. 

There was a beat of silence, and then Maya and Riley whipped out their wands at the same time the "Professor" had. 

Maya wasn't fast enough, her shoulder affecting how she drew her wand, and both of the girls were hit with a stunning spell. They flew back, slamming against the tile of the floor. 

Fuzzily, Maya registered that Riley lay next to her, fighting to stay conscious, and the man was walking towards her. 

Heart racing and mind blank, Maya scrambled onto her feet, ignoring the blinding pain that raced through her body. 

"Stupefy!" She cried, the stunning spell the only one she could thing of. 

That was easily blocked by the wizard in front of her, and he continued towards her.

Maya could barely remain standing at this point and she stumbled as she moved back away from the man. 

She glanced desperately at Riley, but the brunette was unconscious now, motionless on the floor, and Maya was close behind.

Unfortunately, the wizard saw where her eyes were looking, and he grinned evilly. 

Raising his wand, he pointed it at the Hufflepuff, giving Maya a smirk before beginning to utter the spell. 

"Cru-" 

Maya screamed in anger, and before she near it, the sound had become a roar and then a growl. She leaped towards the man, her body shifting into a wolf mid-air and she clamped her enormous jaws around the man's arm. 

He screamed in pain as blood spurted from his arm, and he fell to the ground.

Maya stepped back towards Riley, her wolf instincts taking over and she growled at the man, his blood already staining her teeth. 

There were a few beats, the only sounds being the cries of the wizard an the floor and the quiet growls of the wolf. 

Then Professor Dumbledore came running through the hallway, a few other professors behind him, one of which was the real potions master. 

He took in the situation. An unconscious student, a fake potions master, and an abnormally large sliver wolf growling at him while defending the Hufflepuff on the floor.

He quickly disarmed the man, and put him unconscious, before moving cautiously towards the wolf. 

The animal growled at him, challenging the Professor with its eyes. Dumbledore calmly approached, his hand out. He maintained eye contact as he came closer, and while the wolf slightly growled, it made no move to hurt him.

Dumbledore made contact with the beast's snout, and suddenly, it disappeared. In its place, an unconscious blonde in torn Slytherin quidditch robes.

"Maya Hart."


	8. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm not gonna lie, A LOT of stuff is unpacked here, so just be prepared for some plot and junk

"Sir, is Maya going to be all right?" Riley asked quietly. 

Professor Dumbledore sighed, glancing over at the small girl sitting beside him. "I'm sure she will be fine Riley, she is a strong girl." he said, reassuringly patting her back.

This did not reassure her. "I wish she didn't have to be for once." she whispered. 

The two settled into a tense silence while they sat outside of the infirmary, waiting to see if Maya would be all right. She had plenty of injuries, many of them potentially dangerous, and that last transformation to stop the potions master hadn't exactly helped with all of that.

Riley thought back to the events that took place a few hours ago. Maya had saved her life. Multiple times. And what the hell was that power she used? For now, she had made the executive decision to not tell professor Dumbledore about all of the events in the woods. At least, not until Maya woke up and they had discussed it together. Riley still had no idea what had happened, but it made her worried. Maya had asked if she had lost control, which made her even more concerned. All Riley knew was that she didn't ever want to see that look in Maya's eyes again. She shuddered at the thought.

More importantly, why in the world was Maya the target of these attacks? She was a short, 15 year old girl who was pretty good at magic. Why was she, of all people, on these... _monsters'_ radar?

Her musings were soon interrupted by the sound of the large doors of the infirmary closing and shutting. The nurse walked out, glancing back behind her before focusing her attention on Professor Dumbledore and Riley.

"She's going to be fine, but she's pretty tired right now." The old woman said, shifting her attention between Riley and the headmaster. "She can take visitors for a moment, but she'll still need time to rest."

Riley wasted no time before nodding at the nurse and speeding towards the large doors. Inside, she gazed upon Maya's motionless and pale form laying in the second bed. She froze for a small moment as she took in Maya's beaten up appearance, then the blonde suddenly turned her head towards the Hufflepuff. 

"Riley?" she croaked, her voice hoarse from disuse. 

"Yeah, Peaches, its me." Riley said, moving towards Maya. 

Maya quirked her lips and let out a small snort. "Peaches?" she asked incredulously.

Riley shrugged. 

"Well I'll just have to come up with a nickname for you, then." Maya said, grinning at the brunette in front of her. 

Riley happily returned the smile before silence overtook the room. 

Just as Riley was about to ask what exactly had happened in the woods, they were interrupted by the nurse bustling back into the room. She promptly shooed

Riley away from the bed, barely allowing Riley to call a goodbye towards her injured friend. 

Even as she left the infirmary and Maya, she continued to ponder the events of the woods and question what exactly had happened. 

\-----------------------------------------

Days passed and shockingly, life moved on. There was buzzing about the events of the quidditch match, along with numerous exaggerations of the situation. 

_'I swear to god, at least 15 Death Eaters swooped down from the clouds, stunning the entire Slytherin quidditch team before grabbing Maya and flying off!!'_

However, at least one point that everyone agreed on, was that Maya, the quiet and reserved Slytherin, was involved. This made Riley's blood boil when she even thought of it. She knew Maya wold hate the unwanted questions and attention. It was a good thing she was still recovering from her extensive injuries, lest she hear the near-constant gossip about her, whether or not she was in league with the Dark Lord, if she had secret powers? Above all, the same question was burning in everyone's brain. _Why was Maya the target of the attack?_

This question haunted Riley as well, however, unlike everyone else, she ended up getting some answers. 

A week or two following the attack, Riley was called into the headmaster's office, fortunately interrupting the incredibly difficult transfiguration lesson she was having. 

As she made her way up to the office, she wondered why Dumbledore had asked for her. It had been over a week since then, why had he waited until now?

Everyday following the quidditch match, Riley had been worried about Maya's health, given the shape she was in when she was originally in the infirmary. 

Finally she reached the entrance of the headmaster's office, and as she was let into the large office, she noticed the infamous blonde seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

Riley made eye contact with both Dumbledore and Maya before cautiously taking up the seat next to the blonde. 

Maya kept her eyes downcast, solemn and quiet, as if shamed by Riley's presence. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, interrupting Riley's deep thoughts. She hadn't even realized she had been staring at Maya.

"So I understand that both of you have something to confess about the night of the attack?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at Maya, whose eyes were still on the floor. Riley's own eyes widened, as she realized Maya had probably brought up some events to the headmaster at some point in the infirmary. 

Silence consumed the room as Riley nervously fidgeted and Maya remained silent. The headmaster was patient, and he knew that Riley would eventually crack as she was unable to stand silence for so long. 

However, Riley made sure to lock eyes with the blonde beside her before speaking. She swallowed her words as Maya finally glanced up at her, meeting her gaze and giving the brunette a tiny nod. 

Riley let out a small breath she'd been holding before launching into the story. She told the headmaster everything, ranging from the pain she had felt following her strange dream, to the strange powers Maya seemed to possess. Maya herself remained silent the entire tale, however she seemed to flinch a little at the mention of her powers and the shifting into a wolf. 

When she had finally finished, silence blanketed the room for a few moments as Dumbledore considered all the information he had learned. 

"I had had my suspicions, but I hoped that they were wrong." he spoke quietly and calmly.

Both Maya and Riley looked up at him, confusion flashing in both their eyes. 

"You see, girls," he began, nodding his head solemnly. "Legend once told of a great witch, the brightest and most talented of her generation, as well as many to come. She was kind, courageous, and generous. Unfortunately, as she gained popularity, support, and fame surrounding her causes and her life, a madness began to overtake her. 

Many believe that she simply collapsed under the pressure of fame and attention, however it is my belief that she was overtaken by a malevolent entity, perhaps sent by a malevolent soul. 

Her kind acts swiftly became cruel and indifferent and she became driven by her ideas of immortality. She sought a solution to the aging process, wishing to carry on her existence for an unnatural amount of time. 

Despite her quickly changing personality and the harshness she possessed, she gained support. 

With this support, she searched for years and years. However, the hunt was fruitless, and with the lack of results, she quickly lost the friends she had gained over the years 

In her old age, she became desperate, beginning to try volatile methods. Dark magic, girls." 

"What does this have to do with us, Professor?" Riley spoke, politely interrupting the man.

"Ah, I'm getting to that, Riley." he spoke before continuing with his story. "The stories start to become conflicted here, speculation and rumors overtaking and smothering the truth. However, what I have learned and seen here today simply confirms my suspicions. 

In her desperation, I fear that the legendary witch performed the wrong spell. See, she used an ancient and powerful spell that she thought granted immortality. It must have been lost in translation, for her source was an ancient spellbook, written in old language, practically impossible the decipher. 

Instead of immortality, the spell granted the witch powers. Terrible, volatile, and dark powers. This spell, with its power, almost killed her, drawing her even closer to the death she had always feared. 

From what I've been able to find out, she was able to survive, but she completely disappeared following that event."

There was a pause in the conversation before Dumbledore began speaking again. 

"Later, much much later, a prophecy emerged. One that was told by Hogwart's very own seer, Professor Trelawny. When I interviewed her for the job, I was skeptical, for she didn't seem to actually have any ability. Until she went into this kind of trance, her eyes glazing over. She spoke, but not in her voice. 

She told of a reincarnation of the witch I just told you about. This reincartion would have immense potential for both good and evil, but one thing was certain.

The witch would be powerful beyond imagination, very similar to the original. 

This reincarnation's power would be vital, regardless of what side she fought on, good or evil. Whoever possessed this witch on their side would triumph in the coming war."

"Hold on just a moment," Maya interrupted loudly, waving her hands wildly as she comprehended what she had heard. "This is absolutely absurd! Assuming the prophecy actually does come true, there is no war happening right now! And reincarnation? This is insane!"

"Insane it might be, Maya, but false it is not." Dumbledore said solemnly, nodding his head. "A war is coming, for dark forces have been rising in support of a dark wizard who is quickly gaining notoriety as The Immortal. I'm not sure of his connection to the legend that I just told you, but he has been alive longer than any mortal should have been. He plans to make his move against the wizarding world, yet its people have yet to break their constant state of denial."

Maya groaned and dramatically flopped back into her chair, hands flying through the air in exasperation. 

The blonde glanced at Riley, who had been silent for majority of the professor's story. Riley sensed eyes trained on her and she turned, meeting Maya's. She shrugged, raising an eyebrow at Maya's confused and disbelieving face. 

"Wait a second," the Hufflepuff said, raising a hand. "There's one thing I don't understand, Professor."

"Ask away." the man answered, motioning for her to continue. 

"Why did I feel that pain after my dream? Why did I even have that dream in the first place?" she asked.

"Ditto." Maya commented, pointing a thumb over at Riley and sitting up, facing Dumbledore expectantly.

"Ah, yes." he spoke, nodding his head slowly, as if considering. "In very rare cases, witches and wizards will experience a bond between other witches or wizards, emotionally connecting both of them. In times of trial or tribulation, these two will help guide and support the other. The two will commonly be extremely close, often romantically involved." 

Both girls cheeks flushed bright red at this comment, adamantly refusing to meet the other's gaze. Dumbledore chuckled slightly, looking at both of them knowingly.

"In extreme cases," he continued, "these people can actually have a physical as well as emotional bond. In times of fear, pain, or emotional stress, both participants can feel such things through the bond. It would appear that both of you are experiencing said bond."

"Why is Riley just now feeling all of these things right now?" Maya asked. "Why not before?"

Riley glanced over, peering into the blonde's eyes. It may have been a trick of the light, but she thought she saw a glimmer of fear flash through the Slytherin's eyes. 

"Well, sometimes the bond can set in later in life, sometimes very early." Dumbledore said. "It is dependent on how emotionally open each participant is to the other. The bond may have just set in because of the events in the woods. When you lost control of your power, you may have exposed your internal self, indirectly opening up to Riley. The cause of the event could also be a potential factor, considering you attacked out of the need to defend Riley."

Maya flushed yet again, sinking back into her chair, contemplating all that she'd been told.

"So in summary," Maya said, taking a large breath and raising a skeptical brow. "I'm the reincarnation of a witch that accidently gave herself super powers, but worse? There's a war coming from a wizard that was supposed to die a long, long time ago, and I have some sort of weird connection with Riley that I didn't sign up for. Not to mention, I'm supposed to be the turning point in this stupid war? Did that about cover everything?"

There was a small moment of silence before Dumbledore nodded. 

"Yes, Maya."

"Man," Maya exclaimed, sighing. "All I wanted was a nice game of quidditch." 

Riley let out a slight chuckle at that, earning a small smile from the blonde. 

The moment was interrupted by the professor, who began to speak yet again. "Perhaps I should give you a few days to consider everything you've been told." he said, starting to stand. "However, don't take too much time. Maya, you must prepare. There have already been two attempts at your capture, as well as a complete infiltration into Hogwarts. It couldn't hurt to brush up on your defensive spells and dueling in general. Also, I would like to give you girls a good amount of time to figure out your bond, as it is essential for you both to control it when necessary." 

Maya's eyes widened as she took in Dumbledore's advice. 

"Professor," she said hesitantly. "How serious is this?" 

The man didn't answer, simply sighing and resuming his seat behind the grand desk. 

Maya frowned before finally leaving the office, reeling from everything she'd been told. 

Riley remained for a few moments. 

"What was the witch's name, Professor?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Eh?" asked Dumbledore, seemingly startled out of his contemplation. 

"What was the name of the witch?" she repeated. "The one from the legends."

After a few second's hesitation, Dumbledore spoke. 

"Morgana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pretty much no confidence that I effectively communicated anything, so comment if this was complete trash and I need to explain everything. 
> 
> Also, I'm aware that I'm using things that aren't actually in the Harry Potter universe, but I'm not really confining this story to just the known universe, so I'm pretty okay with introducing completely made up characters and concepts that apply to and drive THIS story forward.


End file.
